


Fate, up against your will. Through the thick and thin.

by matthewcyka



Series: emotionally unstable mutant families [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, (not severe), Blood, Broken Bones, Erik Has Feelings, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I love my son and his dad, Nosebleed, Peter is a dumbass sorry, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Xavier Institute, after apocalypse erik went to live with Charles at the mansion, dadneto, probably a lot of swearing, we are ignoring dark phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewcyka/pseuds/matthewcyka
Summary: Peter Maximoff is the smartest man alive, obviously. Einstein wishes he had what Peter has. But sometimes, Peter just doesn't think. He doesn't know what he was thinking, or how he ended up being carried to the infirmary by Erik, his definitely not dad.





	Fate, up against your will. Through the thick and thin.

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags losers. I love my fast son and his unstable father with my whole heart, also the title is from my favorite song, "The Killing Moon" , by Echo and The Bunny Men. a real bop, listen to it, it's great.

Peter Maximoff really tries his hardest, okay? It's not his fault he can't sleep sometimes, or he accidentally stays up for 78 hours and has to almost be forced to sleep by Charles.

Never.

Nope, never. Peter Maximoff is a very responsible guy. He remembers everything there is to know, like how he had a test yesterday. That definitely did happen. Yup it did. Because he remembers it. He probably got a C, because he doesn't really remember what it was about... Shakespeare maybe? No! it was a science test, Hank taught the class. He remembers because he wanted to test to see if Hank would turn blue when angry. Reminder, do not try at home kids. 

But one thing he can't seem to forget, is that his dad is always in the same house as him. Kinda odd considering that they have lived in different dimensions, probably, since before he was even more than a clump of cells.

He can't remember ever even talking to Erik outside of when he was trying to kill them. Or he was breaking him out of the most secure prison in the world. Either way, not the best first impression for your birth father.

Erik doesn't know. 

Only Peter, Ororo, and Raven know. Peter told Raven when he was sure he had like a 79% chance of dying, so don't blame him. Raven couldn't keep her mouth shut, so she told Ororo. Thankfully Charles doesn't know, because he would tell Erik in a heartbeat.That would not be ideal. The professor is cool and everything, but the guy is seriously probably, (Peters only like 86% sure) in full blown love with his dad. Like cool no hate, Peter could care less dude, but having Charles as a dad? He already has to deal with a "fugitive" (he doubts the government cares anymore) that tried to kill him, well sort of. Him and Grimace were not exactly Peters best friends at the time.

That broken leg was a total bitch by the way.

But anyways, back on point, Erik does not know. Peters pretty sure Erik wouldn't want a total screw up high school drop out as a kid anyways. He could do better with about anyone else in the world.

So Erik can't know, because he would probably think that Peters trying to replace his dead family, which is way not cool. Thats about a 0 on the not cool scale, if it existed.

Peter is not very happy right now anyways, things are just not good for him. Sleep is impossible, his leg is almost completely healed, no cast, but running is off limits for a couple more days. Charles wants to have a chat with him about grades, because he can't focus! One minute he's taking a stupid test on physics and the next he's trying to see if Hank can turn blue in class! His dad is literally three doors down form his room, because the X-Men share a hallway. Erik technically isn’t an x-man, but he likes to be close to Charles. Back on topic, everything is going wrong. One of the buds to his headphones broke, so he can only half listen to music! His stupid room is always either too hot or cold, no matter how much he adjusts his stupid thermostat. Everything is terrible.

And finally Erik.

His biggest fucking problem right now. He just, he feels like such a loser, okay? Everyone in this stupid fucking house has something good going for them, even if its just their mutation is kinda cool. Peter has nothing. He's that annoying kid that sits in the back off class, with his music up just a little too loud, so you can hear it. He's the kid who's always late, the kid who can't do anything right. The kid who's mom hasn't checked up on him, and probably forgot he even left to Xaviers school.

Things are just not going well.

\---

Peter is lying awake now. His stupid legs are vibrating in place, but he can't run. 

He grabs his walkman, shoving his stupid single headphone into his ear, while simultaneously sliding off the bed. He can just go for a little run right? Just lap the school a couple times, no ones up. It's like, 3am.

As Peter puts on his shoes while also grabbing a jacket, considering it's bordering on winter, he also hits play on the cassette in his walkman. 

Breathe, by Pink Floyd starts playing.

He cracks open his window, thanking every god out their that the X-Men hallway is on the first floor. He hops out, softening his fall in a pile of leaves some kids seemed to have made. As he walks from the grass to the smooth blacktop, he thinks. A couple laps won't hurt right? His leg is supposed to be fully healed in a couple days, he just has some ace bandage wrap on it now, so he's fine. Right?

The first lap takes maybe 3 seconds? Really slow if you ask him, he could have done 5 times that in the same time if he'd been running lately. Stupid Apocalypse. 

The next laps are like a dream, he's running and its so fucking nice. The air on his face feels like a freedom he's never had. Everything is perfect.

But perfect never lasts for Peter.

A twinge of pain shoots up from the base of his ankle to his mid-thigh, causing him to falter in his movements, he flies forwards and barely catches himself as he nosedives into the pavement, a sickening crunch is heard from his face, and he sees red.

Red everywhere, and he knows it must be blood, blood from his face. His face aches so bad, it feels like fire is pouring from his nose. he barely realizes what's happening as he rips off his dumb jacket and wipes up the blood from his hands, and now he's so cold. Why can't anything ever go right? He just wanted to run some laps, just be free for a second, but he can't even have that. his whole face hurts, it feels like Apocalypse broke his face open instead of his leg.

God, why can't Peter ever catch a fucking break? He realizes that now it's not only blood running down his face, but tears too. Great, pathetic Peter Maximoff can't even handle a little bloody nose. He knows now that he'll never be a good, or even decent son. Erik probably already hates him, the guy has never even tried to strike up a conversation with him since he's been here. 

"Holy- are you alive?" Speak of the stupid devil. Well, if the devil was Peters dad.

Peter can't seem to articulate words, so he holds up a thumbs up. Erik, Magneto, Peters dad, he's right there. Looking very worried as the seconds go by.

"Peter right?" He asks slowly, too slow for Peter. Peter just nods very fast, not a good idea. His vision goes back for a solid second, he feels his head almost hit a hard surface, before he's being pulled upright. When he opens his eyes again he's leaning very heavily on Erik, his dad is helping him! He guesses he wished it would be under better circumstances, but hey, this is like a total dad thing to do right? Not that Peter would know.

"Can you walk?" He heard a voice say, he took a step but almost fell again, if it were not for the strong arm around him shoulders, he would have probably broken another nose. 

Thankfully Peter has about 15 things magnetic on his body, making it easy for Erik to carry him to Hank's office. 

Hank opens the door looking dead on his feet, but immediately springs to action when he sees the 1000 gallons of blood pouring from Peter's nose.

"Christ- what happened to him?" Hank was rushing things out on a small cart, just what looked like basic medical supplies. 

"I found him like this, he was outside on the track," Erik rambled for a short second, before setting Peters body on the small table with a thin paper sheeting. The both had similar facial expressions, Peter noted.

"Hey! Not my fault! It was that blue bastards for breaking my leg! Other wise I wouldn't have fucking fell and I would be bleeding like a faucet-" Peter rambled before Hank shut him up.

"Stop talking so I can fix your nose Peter, why do you keep breaking bones?" Hank asked, pulling out disinfectant, but first using a wet washcloth to clean the blood.

"Not everyones mutation is a metal skeleton like Logans okay-"

"That was a rhetorical question Peter," Hank supplied, Peter huffed sadly before forcing his face still and vibrating his fingers fast and tapping them across his thighs.

Erik saw his fidgeting, and supplied him with something. "Here, Charles gave them to me, use them for now." Small metal magnet balls were shoved in his hands. Even without magnetic powers, they were pretty calming to toy with. 

When Hank finally finished with the cleaning and disinfecting, he warned Peter. "Its broken Peter, this may hurt to reset."

"If I can handle breaking it, I can handle reseting it," Peter mumbled toying with the small magnets in his hands. He could feel Eriks stare on him, which is probably because he had been crying when Erik found him. So obviously he couldn’t handle breaking it. 

"On 3, okay?" 

"Okay."

"1, 2-"

"Fuck! Fuck you Hank you said on fucking 3. Did 2 sound like 3 to you? Jesus Christ OW!" Peter yelled clutching his face.

"It hurts less when you don't expect it Peter-"

"Well I think it hurt either way!" Peter mumbled angrily, squeezing the stupid metal balls harder than ever. 

Peter breathed hard and fast for about 10 seconds before calming down, his hands hurt from squeezing the toys and his stupid nose and leg hurt, everything hurt.

"Peter, it's nearly 5am. Come on, Charles won't wake you for classes." Erik was using his hand as a "follow me" motion, so Peter did.

Peter kind of limped along, not wanting to bother Hank or Erik longer because this leg hurt. It would go away at some point, he'd be fine. He was slowing behind Erik kind of really fast, he tried pushing himself further but he ended up just tripping on his own feet. 

Erik did not catch him this time.

He did not land on his face thankfully, but his ass.

"Peter- are you okay? Please stop falling you're gonna give me a heart attack," Erik said, helping Peter up from the floor.

"Yeah my dad- bad! My bad dad- my bad! My bad bro," Peter rambled, his heart rate started picking up and his hands started shaking. Erik had a weird look come across his face for a second, before he let Peter go and finished walking him to his room.

"Thanks Erik? Or Magneto? Or...."

"Erik is okay, your welcome, keep the balls, Charles has about 100 for me." Erik said, slowly closing the door, a small smirk on his face.

Peter was confused, but went to his bed and sat down. The events that went down in the past 2 hours were not fun. He rates a 3/10. The 3 stars are just because Erik was there, and he doesn't have to go to school in morning. Okay so maybe 5/10. Hank wasn't bad, he fixed his nose. Okay so 6/10.

6/10 isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This took like 2 hours straight of writing, if I have spelling or mistakes please let me know! Bye guys :))))))))


End file.
